


Eh

by Stardragon773



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, cursed child rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardragon773/pseuds/Stardragon773
Summary: I don't know if im going to continue this but if it gets enough likes then i will





	Eh

The busy and crowded station that was King's Cross was full of people trying to get somewhere. Amongst the hustle and bustle, two boys, James Potter and Albus Potter and their mother, Ginny, follow after them. A thirty-seven-year-old man, Harry James Potter, has his daughter, Lilly on his shoulders. They stood still, carts and bags and everything. The group stayed in an uneven circle. Chatting about nothing in puticular. 

"He keeps saying it." Albus his youngest whispered to his father, embarrassed.  
"James give it a rest," Harry said rolling his eyes to his oldest son.  
"I only said he MIGHT be in Slytherin. And he might so-" He stopped under his father's glare, "Fine."  
"You'll write to me, won't you?"Albus said looking back at his mother.  
"Every day, if you want us to" Ginny, smirked, remembering her mother and her endless barrage of letters.  
"No! Not every day! James says most people only get letters from home about once a month. I don't want to-" He gasped almost horrified then trailed off, shaking his head.  
"We wrote to your brother three times a week last year." Harry smiled putting his hand on Albus' shoulder.   
"What? James!" He snapped looking a little betrayed at his brother.  
"Yes. You may not want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He like a good laugh you know, your brother. " Ginny warned to Albus with a grin.  
"Can we go now please?" James said with a sharp grin, happy that he caused mischief. Albus cast a nervous look at both of his parents.  
"Alright, let's go!" Ginny eagerly started running at the boundary with her son, James. His cart squeaked and rattled but disappeared through the wall all the same.  
"Albus, its ok to be nervous, just run straight at it, I'll be right next to you." Harry smiled, seeing how apprehensive His son was.  
"Alright, I'm ready." He said, taking a deep breath, and gripping his trolly. His eyes were forward, determined to succeed. His Father put his hands next to his on the cart and pushed forward in unison with Albus. They hit the wall, and Albus closed his eyes.

_(/)_

Albus Severus Potter was nothing like his family. He realized this when he was little, very little. He talked with his eyes and noticed the little things. He saw how when his father walked into a room, people stood and bowed to him, shook his hand and gave him praise.  
"Daddy?" He squeaked, looking up at his father's flustered face. He was in his arms, pushing his face into the soft fabric of his fathers Auror robes. He had brought him to work because Ginny was dealing with James and Lilly. What parent wouldn't want to brag about their child?  
"Daddy?" He tried again, Harry looked down at him and smiled.  
"Yes?"   
"What did you do?" Albus looked at the men, towering over him and quickly back at his father. He didn't like there black outlines and smiles that suggested them less than the man who was holding him.  
"I defended someone who was hurting a lot of people," He said dumbing it down to the best of his ability.  
Albus hummed in response. That made sense.  
"What did he do?"  
"Umm, He was very mean, and he killed a lot of good people."  
"Mmmmm," He nodded, pushing his head back into his father.  
Albus decided he didn't like these men.  
They touched his head, messing up his hair, it disturbed him sleeping. He didn't   
They even gave him prise and said: "He's just like his father." But he didn't do anything. He watched his father take the head spot at the table, talking while he sat down. They threw words like Snitch and seeker or quaffle around. The others caught the words then passed it back. There were happy smiles and movements. As his mind swirled around questions, the door to the small break room opened. All the heads faced in and silence fell. Then picked right back up again instead the subject changed from what it was. They threw a new word around.   
Malfoy.  
No, it spat and stomped on. The man who received this verbal abuse kept head his head high and continued getting his lunch from the refrigerator. He was tall, Albus would have had to tilt his head all the way back just to see his face. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes closed and nose wrinkled but his mouth, that was a thin line, stayed shut. Well, that was until he heard a voice closest to him say "Oi Malfoy! Too smug to talk to us?"  
The door to the white fridge closed with a "BAM." A hell iced over was in his eyes, all his features were pulled taught, and he straightened as the group laughed.  
"Sorry Potter, I don't have enough middle fingers for you today." The man muttered marching to the door.  
"Your sandwich was good Malfoy!"  
"You know that line you shouldn't cross? Look behind you, or can you not see past for stomach?" He shot back leaving the room.  
"Git" The man next to his dad cursed. He had blazing red hair and light brown dots on his face, under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose.  
But why was dad so mean to him? Weren't you supposed to be kind to everyone?

 

 

 

Albus Severus Potter grew up with the stories of his legacy.  
"Your Daddy defended-"  
"When he was in the first year-"  
"The savor-"  
"That legendary lightning bolt scar!"  
There were so many of them. So many people were saying Harry Potter was BRAVE!  
SELFLESS!  
COURAGEOUS!  
SMART!  
HANDSOME!

So many people looked at him and said-

Late bloomer.

James was his older brother. In his second year, He got on the Quidditch team. Can you get what player?  
That's right, seeker.   
"So original," Albus said to himself when he heard his father and mother boasting about it.  
Albus chest pickled, and so did his throat. He felt angry, but why?   
Ginny grabbed James hand and lead him outside. He watched in secret as him, and his mother flew around outside squealing playful banter at each other.   
"Somebody jealous?" Lilly teased, jeering at him. He desperately tried to breathe, but only got on breath in before red clouded his vision. Albus felt his hands connect with her chest. Next thing he knew she was on the floor crying into her hands.  
"DADDY!!" She screamed rubbing her eyes.  
"DADDY" She tried again and earned footsteps.  
"Oh no," he thought, realizing what he did. He ran out from the room to his room.   
She was fine.  
He did't push her hard.  
But Harry came running anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if im going to continue this but if it gets enough likes then i will


End file.
